cinemafandomcom_bn-20200214-history
বডি ডাবল
thumb|300px|একটি পয়েন্ট অফ ভিউ শট thumb|300px|দরজার গায়ে লাগানো আয়নায় বুদ্ধিদীপ্ত শট বডি ডাবল (১৯৮৪) ব্রায়ান ডি পালমার আরেকটি সাড়া জাগানো মনস্তাত্ত্বিক থ্রিলার। কোন ভনিতা বা লজ্জা না করে হিচককের সিনেমা থেকে উদার হস্তে যেকোন কিছু গ্রহণ করায় ডিপালমার জুড়ি ছিল না কখনোই। তবে ধার করে হিচককের অবমাননা করেননি কখনও। বরং অনেক ক্ষেত্রেই হিচককের সাথে ডিপালমার স্টাইলের সমন্বয়ে যার জন্ম হয়েছে তা হিচককের সিনেমাকে ছাড়িয়ে গেছে। নিউ ইয়র্ক টাইমসের সমালোচক ভিনসেন্ট ক্যানবি হিচককের সাথে ডিপালমার মিল এবং অমিল সম্পর্কে বলেন, It's (Body Double) his most blatant variation to date on a Hitchcock film (Vertigo), but it's also a De Palma original, a movie that might have offended Hitchcock's wryly avuncular public personality, while appealing to his darker, most private fantasies. আশির দশকের প্রেক্ষিতে বেশ সাহসীভাবে নগ্নতা, যৌনতা এবং ভায়োলেন্স প্রদর্শনের জন্য মুক্তির পর বেশ সমালোচিত হয়েছিল ছবিটি। অধিকাংশ সমালোচক একেবারে ফেলেই দিয়েছিলেন একে। যেমন সিনেমার শেষে একটি মেয়ের উন্মুক্ত বক্ষে ভ্যাম্পায়ারের হস্ত চালনার দৃশ্য, কেন্দ্রীয় চরিত্রের নৃশংস মৃত্যুর দৃশ্য, পর্নো ইন্ডাস্ট্রিতে বেশ কিছু পর্নোগ্রাফিক ছবির অংশাবশেষ দেখানো- এগুলো মেনে নিতে পারেনি অনেকেই। সেক্সি হওয়ার কারণে অনেকেই বডি ডাবলকে আনঅফিসিয়াল একটি ক্যাটেগরির অন্তর্ভুক্ত করতে চান- ইরটিক থ্রিলার। শুরুতে একমাত্র রজার ইবার্ট ই বোধহয় সিনেমাটির প্রশংসা করেছিলেন। তিনি ৪ এর মধ্যে একে দিয়েছিলেন ৩.৫। সিনেমাটি শুরু হয় হিচককের রিয়ার উইন্ডো স্টাইলে। সিনেমার সবচেয়ে বড় হরর থাকে নায়কের দুর্বলতা। হিচককের মতোই এখানে ডিপালমার নায়ক দুর্বল, ক্লস্ট্রোফোবিয়ায় আক্রান্ত, অবসর যাপনকারী ভাল মানুষ। আধুনিক হলিউড বা বলিউডের নায়কদের মত তার কোন তেলিসমাতি নেই, দুর্বলতাই যেন তার সম্বল। তার নাম জেইক, পেশায় থার্ড ক্লাস সিনেমার ছোটখাট অভিনেতা। একদিন বাসায় এসে নিজের প্রেমিকাকে বিছানায় অন্য পুরুষের সাথে আবিষ্কার করে সে। বাসাটি তার প্রেমিকার হওয়ায় তাকে বাসা ছাড়তে হয়। কিছুদিন এক বন্ধুর সাথে ফ্ল্যাট শেয়ার করার পর অভিনয়ের ক্লাসে এক অতি বন্ধুবৎসল আগন্তুকের সাথে দেখা হয় তার। ক্লাসে নিজের ক্লস্ট্রোফোবিয়ার কারণে অপমানিত হওয়ায় আগন্তুক তাকে রক্ষা করে, আলাপে আমরা জানতে পারি তার নাম স্যাম। সব শোনার পর স্যাম তাকে একটি এপার্টমেন্টে কিছুদিনের জন্য থাকতে দেয়। স্যাম বলে, এটা তার বন্ধুর এপার্টমেন্ট, বন্ধু বেশির ভাগ সময় ইউরোপে থাকায় এখানে সেই থাকে, বিনিময়ে প্রতিদিন সন্ধ্যায় গাছগুলোকে পানি দিয়ে বাঁচিয়ে রাখতে হয়। স্যাম একটি চাকরি পেয়ে সিয়াটল যাচ্ছে বলে জেইক এখানে থাকতে পারে আপাতত। কিন্তু বাড়িটি যারপরনাই বিলাসবহুল। একটি পিলারের উপর উড়ন্ত সসারের মত বিশাল বাড়ি, হলিউডের পাহাড়ের উপরে যেখান থেকে পুরো লস এঞ্জেলেসের চমৎকার কিছু দৃশ্য দেখা যায়। আরেকটি বাড়তি সংযোজন একটি উন্নত মানের দুরবিন এবং সাথে দেখার মত কিছু একটা। এই দুরবিনে চোখ লাগালেই প্রতিবেশী একটি মেয়েকে দেখা যায় যে প্রতিদিন সন্ধ্যায় নিয়ম করে স্ট্রিপিং করে, সম্পূর্ণ একা একা। এত সব উপহার দিয়ে স্যাম চলে যায় সিয়াটলে। এভাবেই সিনেমার মঞ্চ প্রস্তুত হয়। একজন আগন্তুক কোত্থেকে এসে এতগুলো উপহার দিয়ে যাবে এটা মানতে আমাদের একটু কষ্ট হলেও জেইকের মনে কোন সন্দেহ জাগে না। তার চিন্তার কেন্দ্রবিন্দুতে চলে আসে প্রতিবেশী মেয়েটি যার নগ্ন বক্ষ ও হস্তমৈথুন সে প্রতিদিনই দুরবিন দিয়ে দেখতে থাকে। পরদিনই লক্ষ্য করে মেয়েটিকে এক রেড ইন্ডিয়ানও রাতের বেলা দেখে, একটি স্যাটেলাইট ডিশ স্ট্যান্ডের উপর থেকে। লোকটি ডিশ এন্টেনা মেরামত করার সময় আগুনের ফুলকী বের হওয়ায় তাকে জেইক লক্ষ্য করেছিল। পরদিন সকালে বের হওয়ার পর যখন সে দেখে মেয়েটিকে সেই রেড ইন্ডিয়ান ফলো করছে তখন সেও মেয়েটিকে ফলো করতে শুরু করে। কিন্তু সাহস করে সামনে গিয়ে বলতে পারে না যে একজন লোক তাকে ফলো করছে। কারণ হিচককের নায়কের মতোই জেইক এখানে অপরাধী, ফলো করার কথা বলতে গেলে রাতের বেলায় গোপনে যে সে মেয়েটিকে দেখছিল তাও বলতে হবে। কাহিনী আরও চালিয়ে গেলে অনেক চমকই বলে দেয়া হবে। তাই আর কথা বাড়ালাম না। তবে সিনেমার কিছু অভিনব দিক নিয়ে আলোচনা করতে বাঁধা নেই। রিয়ার উইন্ডোর পাশাপাশি হিচককের ভার্টিগো থেকেও অনেক কিছু নেয়া হয়েছে এই সিনেমায়। মানসিক রোগের মাধ্যমে নায়ককে আরও দুর্বল করা হয়েছে এবং সেই দুর্বলতাকেই সিনেমার প্লট নির্মাণে কাজে লাগানো হয়েছে। ভার্টিগোতে নায়কের ছিল উচ্চতা ভীতি, এখানে আছে ক্লস্ট্রোফোবিয়া তথা আবদ্ধ স্থানের প্রতি ভয়। এক দৃশ্যে দেখা যায় রেড ইন্ডিয়ানকে তাড়া করতে করতে জেইক একটি সুড়ঙ্গে ঢুকে পড়ে। ক্লস্ট্রোফোবিয়ার কারণে আর সামনে আগানো তার পক্ষে সম্ভব হয় না। সুড়ঙ্গের এক প্রান্তে প্রতিবেশী মেয়েটির (যাকে সে প্রতিদিন দেখে বলে মনে করে) সাথে তার প্রথম মাখামাখি হয়, মুহূর্মুহূ চুমু খায় তারা, আরও অন্তরঙ্গ হওয়ার আগেই মেয়েটি চলে যায় সুড়ঙ্গের মধ্য দিয়ে, একই সমস্যার কারণে তার পক্ষে মেয়েটির পিছু পিছু যাওয়া সম্ভব হয় না। সিনেমার আরেকটি সাহসী সংযোজন ছিল পর্নোগ্রাফির জগৎ আবিষ্কার। এ যেন হলিউডের বড় পর্দায় প্রথম বারের মত পর্নো জগতে পদচারণা। পর্নোগ্রাফিক দৃশ্যগুলোও শ্যুট করেছেন ডিপালমার, অন্য কোন পর্নো মুভি থেকে নেননি। সে সময়কার এডাল্ট ফিল্ম ইন্ডাস্ট্রির বেশ কিছু পরিচিত মুখকেও দেখা যায় এখানে। "হলি ডাস হলিউড" পর্নো মুভিটি দেখে জেইক ছবির নায়িকাকে খুঁজতে পর্নো ইন্ডাস্ট্রিতে গিয়েছিল। খুঁজে পাওয়ার পর মেয়েটিকে বাসায় নিয়ে আসার জন্য সে নিজেকে পর্নো মুভির প্রযোজক বলে পরিচয় দেয়। কি কি শর্তে মেয়েটি তার সাথে কাজ করবে সেগুলো ছিল হিলারিয়াস: I do not do animal acts. I do not do S and M or any variations of that particular bent. No water sports either. I will not shave my pussy, no fist fucking and absolutely no coming in my face. I get $2,000 a day, and I do not work without a contract. thumb|300px|বডি ডাবল দিয়ে জেইকের "ভ্যাম্পায়ারস কিস" নামক থার্ড ক্লাস সিনেমায় ভ্যাম্পায়ারের সাথে সেক্স দৃশ্য ধারণ করা হচ্ছে। সিনেমাটির স্টাইল নিয়ে কিছু না বললেই নয়। পয়েন্ট অফ ভিউ, ডাচ এংগেল এবং ৩৬০-ডিগ্রি শটের আধিক্য খুব সহজেই চোখে পড়ে। পয়েন্ট অফ ভিউ শটের কারণেই আমরা নায়কের সাথে সাথে চলতে পারি, নায়ক যা আবিষ্কার করে আমরাওো তা আবিষ্কার করি, একটুও বেশি বা কম নয়। এটা নিশ্চিত রিয়ার উইন্ডো থেকে অনুপ্রাণিত। ডাচ এংগেল শটগুলো কাজে লাগে মনস্তাত্ত্বিক ভারসাম্যহীনতা ফুটিয়ে তুলতে। যখনই ক্লস্ট্রোফোবিয়ার আক্রান্ত হয় জেইক তখনই ক্যামেরা চলে যায় বিভিন্ন ডাচ এংগেলে। চুমু, আদর এবং সেক্সের দৃশ্যগুলো দেখাতে ব্যবহৃত হয় ৩৬০-ডিগ্রি শট, যেন পাত্র-পাত্রীর উন্মাতাল হৃদয় ফুটিয়ে তোলে। সব মিলিয়ে বডি ডাবল নিঃসন্দেহে ছবির মাধ্যমে কথা বলার স্টাইলে একটি অভিনব সংযোজন। পেশাদার রিভিউ * রজার ইবার্ট * ভিনসেন্ট ক্যানবি বিষয়শ্রেণী:১৯৮৪ বিষয়শ্রেণী:ইরটিক থ্রিলার বিষয়শ্রেণী:মনস্তাত্ত্বিক থ্রিলার বিষয়শ্রেণী:ব্রায়ান ডি পালমা বিষয়শ্রেণী:ইংরেজি